


something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence

by deviont



Series: hamilton drabbles!! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, alex needs to Chill, i forgot that sorry lmao, they get kicked out of class for fighting thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviont/pseuds/deviont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt "something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence

At this point, arguing was common background noise to Professor Washington’s class. Towards the beginning, whenever Hamilton and Jefferson started arguing, Washington would attempt to diffuse the situation, or kick them out for the day if things escalated too much. By now, however, he’d long since learned that trying to keep them from arguing or stopping one from happening altogether was impossible, and it became normal. So today, when the two inevitably found some disagreement that they had to scream at each other about, Washington thought nothing of it and simply sat down at his desk, adding what he hadn’t gotten to in his lecture to the next day’s lesson plan because he knew better than to hope they would finish before class was over.

Washington tuned out the finer details of their argument so he could work, ears perked for any sign of the situation heating up enough for him to kick the two out. It hadn’t happened in a while, something for which he was grateful, so he doubted it would get to that point now.

“Ohh, if the shoe fits, wear it!” Jefferson snapped.

“I’ll show you where my shoe fits!” Hamilton shot back.

Washington's gaze snapped up at that, eyes narrowing as he took in Jefferson’s smug grin and Hamilton’s shaking clenched fists. The chairs around the two had cleared out, the students sensing the heightened tension and moving in case things got physical. Judging by Hamilton’s expression, things were very close to reaching that point. Washington decided it was time to intervene.

“Gentleman!” He shouted, cutting off Jefferson’s rejoinder and causing the two to turn to him, seemingly shocked that they had been interrupted. “While I’ve come to tolerate your ‘debates’ in my class, I will _not_ tolerate my classroom becoming a boxing ring. Both of you take a walk, come back tomorrow when you’ve calmed down.” With that he sat down, arching a brow at both of them and watching as they turned to glance at each other before gathering their things and shuffling out.

Once outside, Thomas turned towards Alexander with an irritable expression on his face. “Nice going, Hamilton.”

Alexander spluttered for a moment, outraged, before stepping towards Thomas and poking a finger to his chest. “Me?! You’re the one who insists on arguing with me over _everything_!"

Thomas’ eyes narrowed as he shoved Hamilton away from him, spitting back, “I wasn’t the one about to throw a punch.”

Alexander huffed, crossing his arms as he moved away from Thomas to lean against the wall. “What can I say? Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”

Thomas snorted, replying “I’m pretty sure the feeling’s mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing i wrote a while back as a tumblr request. speaking of, come yell at me on tumblr @nnonstop!! id probably die of happiness if someone talked to me abt my fics or requested smth or talked to me at all really so!!


End file.
